Towards The Fourth Servile War
by R.J. Bingham
Summary: Highlander meets Spartacus Blood And Sand
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Highlander is owned by Panzer/Davis. **

**I would like to thank my good friend Fanlass for beta reading and adding some much needed sparkle to this story. She has also written Chapter 7 as a welcome and refreshing finish to the story. I would highly recommend visiting her stories, The Doppelganger, Methos Passion and The Original Good Time Girl.**

**Not Such a Chance Meeting**

**Chapter 1**

Location: Isolated centuries old Coaching Inn several Miles South of York England.

MacLeod was lost in thought as the taxi stopped at the entrance to the Inn. The rain had been relentless during the twenty minute journey, the driver's silence, just as relentless, but welcome, it had given him time to reflect on the reason for his visit to this place, a place he hadn't seen for close to two hundred years.

On going through the main arched doorway the reception area was slightly off to the right, which was no more than a small office desk with a round bell, and a sign that hung on the wall, almost as big as the desk proclaiming, RECEPTION.

MacLeod was about to ring the bell when a short, middle aged, slightly balding man approached saying, "can I help you sir".

"Yes, I have a reservation my name is…"

"Mr. Duncan MacLeod", the middle aged man said rapidly.

"Aye that's right, do you know all your guests names before they tell you, or was that just a lucky guess?"

"No sir, there is only one other guest with a reservation and he arrived this afternoon, if you would like to sign the register please, you are in room number 3 just at the top of the stairs and to the right. I will take your luggage to your room, when you are ready." The middle age desk clerk replied.

As MacLeod reached the stairs the familiar, eerie, sense of the presence of another immortal crept over him. He paused only briefly and continued to make his way up the creaky old staircase. A figure appeared from the left as MacLeod placed his foot on the final stair, their eyes met, in a micro second, each assessed if the other was with sword and ready for Combat.

"My apologies if I startled you Mr…?"

"Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, no apology necessary, Mr.?" Mac said as he stared at the solidly built man with short cropped hair sizing him up. This Immortal had a strong chin a pleasant face but sad eyes. He was wearing a large sweater hiding what Mac thought was a muscular physique. He certainly did not look like an immortal to toy with. Spending time with Methos had taught Mac a thing or two; one was how to recognize the presence of an old immortal. Two was to never jump to judgment on the abilities of any immortal especially anyone who might be a thousand years older than himself. Mac could tell by the other immortal body movements that they were almost fluid, he moved with grace and swiftness. Yes he could quite possibly be an old immoral.

"Spiros Trapsascu at your service, I would ask that you please join me in a drink, at your convenience of course?"

"Thank you I will be with you in about ten minutes. I just need to settle in to my room first" Mac answered." After Mac washed up and put on a clean shirt he was ready to have that drink with the mysterious and mannerly Mr. Trapsascu. Why was there only two guests with reservations, and both immortals, in this out of the way Inn? Could it be coincidence? Was Mr. Trapsascu the man who sent the letter? What was the reason for his being here? These were just some of the questions whirling through Mac's Mind, as he made his way back down to the bar.

Rising from his seat at the bar Trapsascu walked towards MacLeod, right hand extended in a gesture of greeting. In his left hand a cigarette, Macleod took the offered hand and was surprised at the vice like grip of the slightly smaller man. Looking at the cigarette Macleod said

"I hope you know those things will kill you" Mac teased his new drinking partner.

Trapsascu let out a thunderous laugh at the irony of the comment. "What would you care to drink Mr. MacLeod?"

"Single malt straight and please call me Duncan!"

The Barmaid smiled at both men flirting a bit as she took their orders, Mac always smiled back at the pretty girl but his new acquaintance just looked away wishing nothing to do with the barmaid's attention.

"Thank you I will, I am Spiros." Drinks in hand both men moved to a table out of earshot of the barmaid.

"Tell me Spiros I got a strange letter and since we are the only two of our kind here I thought perhaps it was you who sent it? But then again it could not be because it was sent by a ML Crasswell."

"Duncan we are both here by the request of the same man, for I also received a letter." Spiros shook his head, he didn't like this news. "I did not send you the letter and it would appear we are seeking the same Castus for very different reasons. May I see your letter?"

MacLeod looked questioningly as he handed over the letter for Spiros to read.

October, 18th, 1999

Dear Mr. MacLeod,

I have taken the liberty of reserving a room for you at the White Rose Coaching Inn Yorkshire, England, a place I know you have stayed at in the past. There is also a plane ticket reserved under your name at JFK International airport. You may be asking yourself why you should make this journey at the request of a stranger. The answer to your question is that the woman you loved Tessa Noel, and who was taken from you in October 1993, was killed deliberately by the order of an immortal by the name of Castus. I will make arrangements to have the whereabouts of Castus given to you during your stay at the White Rose. The room is reserved for three nights starting the 28th October.

Yours Sincerely

M. L. Crasswell

Handing the letter back Spiros shook his head and said, "I do not understand what Castus wants of you? But Duncan he is very capable of doing exactly what is stated in that letter. He is a dangerous man who I would not wish his attention to fall on any immortal."

MacLeod could feel anger beginning to well up inside, the thoughts of the deliberate murder of Tessa; the one woman in over four hundred years he had chosen to marry, was turning to an unimaginable rage. Turning to Spiros he knew he needed to get some fresh air before his emotions exploded. Mac had been hoping it was all a hoax but Spiros indicated everything in the letter was true.

"I am sorry Spiros I need some fresh air, it was a long flight" Mac said as he angrily stuffed the letter back in to his pocket.

"Of course, I will see you in the morning" Spiros didn't smile but put his hand on Duncan shoulder offering a boon of friendship. Mac looked Spiros in the eyes where the two men shared a glimmer of both pain and rage that reflected back at each other. Then Mac nodded and left the bar as he headed out. It was still pouring with rain, he wasn't even concerned, grabbing a coat, was the furthest thing from his mind.

Spiros grabbed Mac's coat, only because he knew it must conceal the Highlander's sword in it and tossed it to the tall Scott just as he passed through the threshold. "I wouldn't walk around unarmed" Spiros said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Thanks" Mac choked out then disappeared in to the rain.

Spiros sat back down and finished his drink. Memories of his own long lost love washed over his mind as he thought about how MacLeod must be feeling and wondered what Castus was up to.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Highlander is owned by Panzer/Davis. **

**I would like to thank my good friend Fanlass for beta reading and adding some much needed sparkle to this story. She has also written Chapter 7 as a welcome and refreshing finish to the story. I would highly recommend visiting her stories, The Doppelganger, Methos Passion and The Original Good Time Girl.**

Chapter 2

Looking For Answers

8AM. MacLeod pushed the breakfast plate away, the traditional fried breakfast was just as satisfying as the first one he had tasted so long ago. (_The English got that right, far tastier than the porridge oats that were the traditional Scottish breakfast_) he thought smiling to himself.

Mac suddenly felt the Buzz of an immortal. He looked up to see Spiros descending the stairs and walking towards him. Mac was amazed the man moved more like a jungle cat than a typical man. If not for the internal whirring of an immortal approaching Mac would never had heard Spiros drawing near him. Even Macleod was astonished at the fluidity of Spiros' movements.

"Good morning Duncan, I see you have finished already, I had hoped to join you and continue our discussion, I trust you slept well?"

"Good morning Spiros. Yes thank you I did, after I dried out from my walk in the rain. Sorry, but I have already eaten my fill and perhaps we can talk later, just get your breakfast!" Mac said as he rose to leave the room.

"I did not intend to offend you I…" Spiros eyes reflected a look of apprehension. He knew he must explain the whole story to the Highlander. But would he believe it?

Mac interrupted Spiros, "Sorry I am not offended, I just have so many things going through my mind. We can talk later when you are through with your food." Mac was still angry and filled with thoughts concerning the letter. He had lied, sleep was not something that came easily to the Highlander last night. The idea that his beloved Tessa had not been just killed as a random act of violence, but was in fact murdered still made his blood run cold.

MacLeod tried to smile and went to the reception desk a young attractive brunette was stood playing with a nail file, (_I wonder why they do that?_) MacLeod thought! "Are there any messages for me?"

"What name is it sir?" The attractive girl looked up; her name tag said Bridget on it. She smiled at the Highlander, flirting a bit.

Mac was in no state of mind to flirt he simplify answered "Duncan MacLeod."

"No messages sir."

"OK thank you Bridget." Then taking a newspaper from a side table MacLeod eased himself into a plush leather chair facing the main door he tried to read the paper. Over four hundred years of life had taught him he could not remain in this mental state. Last night Mac had tried several forms of meditation to little avail. Twenty minutes had passed and MacLeod hadn't read past the headline, 'The Presidential Race Too Close To Call', his mind was on other issues of more concern to him that who the next puppet leader of the USA would be.

"Are you ready to talk Duncan?" Mac suddenly realized Spiros was standing next to him. Mac put the paper to one side, as Spiros motioned him towards the door. Both men walked out into the crisp October morning, the smell from the rain from the previous night still hung in the air even though it had cleared up to be a beautiful cloudless day. The air was still and all Spiros and MacLeod could hear was the crunch of leaves, the rain had ripped off the trees, below their feet.

"Who is this Castus, what is his story?" Mac asked in an edgy urgent tone.

"Well Duncan to understand Castus you need to allow me to give you a brief history lesson."

"Skip the history lesson and tell me who he is Spiros!" Mac shook his head he didn't have time for this! He needed to know who killed his beloved Tessa and why.

"OK no history then, he is the immortal who is going to take your head my friend!" Spiros let the words fall like the rain had the night before, swiftly and with out mercy.

"How do you know I won't take his head Spiros?"

"I know because of the history of the man Duncan!"

The two men walked together neither speaking for what seemed an eternity but was probably nearer five minutes, there was a small picnic area with a table and benches, Mac and Spiros sat down. After sitting a while and just staring off in to the horizon Duncan was the first to break the silence.

"OK Spiros I am ready for your history lesson now! Explain to me the history surrounding Castus."

"I was born in Thrace in 109 BC." Spiros began.

I thought you were going to tell me about Castus, not yourself?" Duncan interrupted.

"Patience my friend, it's a history lesson and therefore is a long tale" Spiros smiled hoping to relax his new friend. "Ok where was I, oh yes I was born in Thrace in 109 BC. We Thracians were nomadic and skilled warriors, in 77 BC I and some of my tribe were persuaded to join the Roman Army as Auxiliary's. The only condition we asked for our services was that we could have the protection of the Roman Army if our lands and villages were in danger of attack. The Praetor Gaius Claudius Glabar was our commander. He agreed to this condition upon our induction to the Roman auxiliary. We fought many battles for the Roman's, but we were betrayed by Glabar. Information came that our people and villages would soon be attacked. We asked the Praetor to allow us to return to defend our families, but Glabar wanted to pursue his own ambitions. He denied us the right he had promised, with that I left and returned to my village in time to rescue my wife. I admit I did kill one of Glabar's men before I left, but he had orders to kill us if we refused to march with the rest of Glabar's soldiers."

Spiros took a deep ragged breath, yes even after 2,000 years this part of the tale was difficult to tell. "My Wife and I hid out in the mountains for a few weeks but Glabar caught us one night as we slept." Spiros closed his eyes and bowed his head as if the shame of that day was still as fresh today as it was back before Christ was born. "I should have been ready for him. My wife was taken as a slave and I was taken and convicted of killing a Roman soldier and desertion. The sentence was of course death in the arena. This was both punishment for the crime and entertainment for the masses. The Roman's idea of a two for one deal I suppose!"

"Soon I had my first and what should have been my last taste of the arena. I was given a gladius and pitted against four of the best Gladiators from the Ludus of Solonius." Spiros words returned back to his usual serious but strong tone.

"I am sorry Spiros what is a Ludus and who was Solonius?" Mac asked

"A Ludus is a school for training Gladiators, many men died long before they ever saw the arena. Solonius was the Roman who owned and administered one of the Ludus'," Spiros explained.

Then Spiros returning to his story his eyes almost sparkled when he spoke of his wife as if they had been married just a few years ago and not over 2,000. "My wife Sura was fond of speaking of the Gods and she believed in their power. I never had much time for Gods at that time, but they must have been with me on that day. I was struck on the back and slashed to the bone, but somehow I managed to dispatch all four of the gladiators. My life was spared by the intervention of the Lanista and owner of the Ludus Batiatus in Capua. Lentulus Batiatus persuaded Glabar who was observing the games to spare my life for a large sum of coins. The Lanista convinced Glabar I would never survive my training period at his Ludus, so Glabar agreed to sell me to Lentulus Batiatus. That is when I began my training to become a Gladiator, it was at this time I was given the name of Spartacus!"

"Hold on Spiros, you can't be The Spartacus, he was supposed to have been killed in a battle in 71BC, plus you look nothing like Kirk Douglas." MacLeod's smiled as his usual wit seeming to have returned.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Highlander is owned by Panzer/Davis. **

**I would like to thank my good friend Fanlass for beta reading and adding some much needed sparkle to this story. She has also written Chapter 7 as a welcome and refreshing finish to the story. I would highly recommend visiting her stories, The Doppelganger, Methos Passion and The Original Good Time Girl.**

**Chapter 3**

**Answers To Questions**

Lighting a cigarette Spiros/Spartacus looked at the smiling MacLeod before continuing where he had left off.

"I will tell you the hidden story of Hollywood someday Duncan, assuming you live long enough. You have a sharp wit my friend, but that won't help you defeat Castus"!

MacLeod knew he needed to listen, the others words had a deadly serious tone.

"As I was telling you I became a Gladiator and was owned by Batiatus". Pulling up his sleeve Spartacus revealed the brand on his arm. "This is the mark of Batiatus, I look at this and it reminds me of why I detested the Roman's and why I detest any form of slavery".

"Spartacus/Spiros, what do I call you"?

"Spiros is the name I go by now, the Roman's gave me the name Spartacus that is not my name, before you ask, I have not heard my real name since my beloved Sura was murdered, on the orders of Batiatus. She died in my arms and spoke my name on the day we were supposed to be reunited. She was the last one to call me by my true name. The wagon she was being transported in, was made to look as though it had been attacked the deception hatched by Batiatus, was supposed to ensure that I stayed at the Ludus and didn't attempt escape. The driver was very convincing and even looked as though he had been wounded in the attack. I later found he had not been wounded when I saw him without tunic as he slept, I snapped his neck like a dry twig after I made him tell me why and who ordered my wife's murder".

"Spiros I thought Batiatus had saved you, I would have thought when you found out what he had done it would have been him you killed"?

"That comes next Duncan and leads us to Castus".

MacLeod flashed back in memory to the night he cradled Tessa in his arms as the life drained from her, by the gunshot, in what he had thought was a senseless and random mugging. He now realized after listening to Spiros that both of them had been victims of a calculated plan to murder the women they loved. This realization united them as brothers in loss and lasting sorrow.

"Duncan, Duncan"!

"Sorry, carry on Spiros, I was just thinking about Tessa".

"Shall we continue this later when…"?

"No please continue".

"Ok Batiatus had arranged for a group of dignitaries including Glabar to be present for some Gladiatorial entertainment, the Roman's thirst for blood was unquenchable, just as long as it wasn't their blood! I was to fight Crixus the former Champion of Capua, I was the reigning Champion after we had faced Theocalese, Crixus had been badly wounded and was about to be killed, when I distracted Theocalese and took his head, Crixus had temporarily blinded him with the reflection of the sun from a helmet that gave me the opportunity to strike. As Theocalese body hit the sand there was a tremendous storm and the rains came, I forgot to mention there had been a severe drought for months and the victory over Theocalese and the rains coming together, the crowds and Batiatus thought it was the Gods showing their favour for me and the House of Batiatus, they were a superstitious people".

"Getting back to the fight between myself and Crixus, I had been talking for days to Crixus trying to persuade him to join me in escaping from the Ludus and all to no avail. I found out that Lucretia, Batiatus's wife and former lover of Crixus had planned to drug him, this would then allow me to have an easy victory, this deception was hatched by Lucretia after she discovered that Crixus loved the slave girl Naevia, and not her".

"The contest was to be to the death, I was guaranteed an easy victory and given that since coming to the Ludus Crixus had always hated me, it would have been easy to kill him, but I wanted freedom and revenge, which of the two I wanted most I don't know. The command begin was given and Crixus struck out at me like a man possessed, I countered his blows and was trying to talk to him as we fought, not an easy task! Crixus began to show signs of tiredness uncharacteristic for him, I told him of Lucretia's plot and that I would rather fight him when he was not drugged, I must have said something that made him change his mind he motioned to his shield and I ran and used it as a springboard to get at where the dignitaries were in the box above the training ground. I killed several of the assembled Roman's, Batiatus managed to escape temporarily".

"You said Temporarily, presumably you caught up with him, Yes"? MacLeod was intrigued with what he was hearing.

"Yes I killed Batiatus and Crixus killed Lucretia, Glabar wasn't in attendance, only that miserable wretched and poisonous wife of his, she escaped along with her escort, I really wanted to take Glabar's life but that would have to wait. The die had been cast now and all that mattered was to escape, I should mention that under Roman law, any slave who kills his master automatically condemns the entire households slaves to death. 70 out of a household of over 300 of us escaped, we hid out in the area around Mount Vesuvius the volcano wasn't active then. This my friend was the start of the Third Servile War, and where Castus figures in the scheme of things after he joined us, I will tell you more later, that is more than enough to take in for the moment, let's enjoy the rest of the day and talk again this evening after Dinner"!

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Highlander is owned by Panzer/Davis. **

**I would like to thank my good friend Fanlass for beta reading and adding some much needed sparkle to this story. She has also written Chapter 7 as a welcome and refreshing finish to the story. I would highly recommend visiting her stories, The Doppelganger, Methos Passion and The Original Good Time Girl.**

**Chapter 4**

**Treachery and Castus, one and the same**

The log fire crackled as tiny embers were spat onto the slate hearth, the traditional open fire gave the bar a homely feel. MacLeod and Spiros made themselves comfortable on either side of the fireplace, and the chairs they occupied were well worn, yet very comfortable.

Spiros lit a cigarette and raised his glass then took a drink of his cognac, MacLeod raised his glass of single malt whisky in salute, and anticipation of hearing the rest of Spiro's story. Spiros felt refreshed after his earlier run, after years of training and living many different life times Spiros knew in his heart he would always be a gladiator no matter what guise he took on.

"Ok Duncan, Crixus, Oenomaus and I became joint leaders of our small fledgling slave army, we had no idea at the time that tens of thousands of others would join with us. All we were thinking of was freedom and staying alive. Twice before in the history of Rome slaves had revolted and Rome had crushed the rebellions. The First Servile War of 135-132 BC was led by Eunus a former slave claiming to be a prophet, and a Cilician called Cleon his military general, they won some minor battles but Rome being Rome sent a much larger army and defeated the rebels. The Second Servile War lasted from 104-100 BC Salvus was the leader of this second failed rebellion".

"I hope you don't mind me saying Spiros but you sound more like a history teacher than a gladiator, even if you still look and move as though you never left the arena!"

"That is because for the last two hundred years I have been teaching history Duncan, there is a saying those who ignore history are doomed to repeat it my friend"!

MacLeod nodded, he knew the wisdom of that saying. Duncan had heard Methos say it many times before. Was this something all immortal's with a few thousand years under their belts agreed upon? |

"Ours was the Third Servile War and we had some remarkable victories over Rome. Starting with our victory and my delight in killing Glabar, Glabar had 3,000 men and thought he could defeat us by laying siege and starving us out of our base at Vesuvius, we made rope ladders and scaled down the side of the rock and outflanked Glabar, we took him completely by surprise and I had the great pleasure of taking his miserable life".

"Our numbers grew until we had an army of 120,000 including women and children, fighting men were divided between Crixus, Oenomaus and me. We each had 30,000 men who we trained and led".

"The Roman's didn't see us as a serious threat, their arrogance wouldn't allow them to see us as anything but an unruly slave rabble, they sent Lucius Gellius Publicola and his two consular legions to deal with us, Crixus and his 30,000 men were defeated before I was able to get to the battle field I was fighting Gnaeus Cornelius Lentulus Clodianus who had command of one of the legions, after beating this legion I led my men to go and support Crixus but Publicola had already routed Crixus. We were victorious but at a very high price Crixus and 30,000 men dead and over half my men were either dead or wounded. I still mourn the loss of my old friend Crixus, we were enemies at first then became brothers. The curse of Immortality is we see so many of those we love die."

Duncan smiled at Spiros, and called the barmaid to refresh their drinks. He to had to agree immortality was both a curse and a blessing. "I lost so many friends too I am thankful for the few Immortal friends I have. Yes they die also but at least I have a better chance of seeing then a century from now."

"I have few Immortal friends; the game gets in the way. But I sense you and I are very much alike, and I hope if we both live through this I will be able to count Duncan Macleod as someone I will know for many years to come. But its getting late and I must return back to my story."

Mac nodded, he liked this man Spiros, and there was a sense of nobility about him Duncan saw in few immortals. Mac chuckled maybe he had just been spending too much time with Methos and was becoming jaded.

"Duncan did I say something funny?" Spiros gave the highlander a hard gaze.

"Sorry Spiros I was thinking of another old immortal friend who is nothing like you, It's an honour to hear your story please continue." Duncan stopped smiling, it was silly and unlike him to act like that, all the thoughts about Tessa still weighed heavily on him.

"Thank you Duncan, well after the death of Crixus the slaves kept coming to join us, our victories against the might of Rome, gave them hope I think. One of those who joined our ranks was Castus, he was a gladiator and I had seen him fight a couple of times in the Arena, he was every bit as good as either Crixus or myself. Only Oenomaus had reservations about Castus as I recall. I should have listened to Oenomaus, at the time I was just happy to have another skilled warrior to take the place of Crixus".

"So what did Castus do to turn you against him"!

MacLeod's question seemed to irritate Spiros, his voice changed from that of story teller to that of a man holding tremendous hatred.

"CASTUS BETRAYED EVERYONE OF US".

Pausing to take another drink of his cognac and light another cigarette, Spiros regained his composure and began his explanation of the betrayal.

Duncan was a little shocked by Spiros temporary loss of control, the man was a rock, and did not seem to be the type to be given to sudden outbursts. So Duncan listened more intently wanting to know what this betrayal was.

"At first Castus was a remarkable asset to us he fought with the strength of ten men, that is no exaggeration Duncan and something that you should consider when you meet him".

"I have fought a gladiator before Spiros, a man known to you, Paul Karros." Duncan said wanting to justify himself.

"I knew Karros but he was no gladiator, he worked in the fields before he joined us, that is why, he is minus his head and you are still alive to tell the tale my young friend". Spiros look at Mac trying to get him to understand what the difference between a gladiator and a simple slave or soldier was.

"So you are trying to say that I have no chance against any gladiator? Am I reading what you're saying correctly?" Mac was a bit alarmed by Spiros proclamation, Mac knew he was good, better than most. His tone was one of annoyance.

"Broadly speaking you have little chance against Castus, which is my feeling; to prove my point I think we should have a friendly sparring session at first light". Spiros said in a calm voice not offering a challenge but more as a teacher would instruct his student.

Mac didn't take Spiros words that way, he became even more annoyed! MacLeod looked into the eyes of Spiros as he spoke.

"First light suits me, just don't hold back, I intend to make you eat those words my older friend". There was a hint of sarcasm in MacLeod's choice of words. He had sparred with Methos many times, and Methos was 3,000 year older than this man, surely they were more evenly matched that Spiros implied. Mac was no babe in the woods he took his training very seriously.

As the sun was just peering above the horizon as the two met outside the Inn, they walked to a secluded spot that was conveniently surrounded by a high hedge, ideal sparring terrain safe from prying eyes, not that anyone was likely to be around on a chilled October morning in the middle of nowhere, but you can never be too sure.

Macleod took out his Katana and waved it with the skill that would be the envy of any Samurai Master. Spiros brandished two wasters (wooden practice swords that gladiators used in practice).

"Where is your sword? I thought we were going to spar". The Highlander said as he stared at the two wooden swords. He almost wanted to laugh, what was Spiros up to?

"We are Duncan, I gave you a lesson in gladiator history, now I am going to give you the practical test of fighting a gladiator"!

"No Spiros I told you not to hold back get a proper sword". Mac's humour was turning to anger now.

"I won't be holding back". Spiros spoke in a soft almost cold tone, his confidence was overwhelming and a bit shocking to the highlander considering Spiros held two wooden swords in his hands and Duncan held sure strong steel in his.

"Spiros this is a Japanese Katana, and if you insist on using those bits of wood the only think you will be teaching me is how to bleed, and how do you know I won't just take your head? To be honest Spiros you really pissed me off last night, I am over 400 years old and train every day of my life. I may not be a gladiator but I've taken the heads of immortals older than you."

"The reason you won't take my head is because you are a man of honour Duncan, that much I have learned about you, and besides even if you could I won't let you, not yet at any rate." Spiros smiled back at the highlander, his eyes twinkling in the sunrise. Every muscle in Spiros body stood at attention, centuries of training that had started back in the _ludus _(Gladiator School) so long ago put him almost as if he was on autopilot. Duncan had no idea he was about to come to blows against a living breathing fighting machine.

Yes Duncan realized Spiros was a formidable adversary, but Duncan believed Spiros was far from unbeatable. Gripping his Katana Duncan went on the offensive, each time his strike was countered and another strike from his opponent was instantaneous, the two continued to trade strike for strike and parry for parry for five minutes or so. MacLeod was beginning to think this is just too easy, when blackness replaced his consciousness. No more thoughts, just nothing, a void.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Highlander is owned by Panzer/Davis. **

**I would like to thank my good friend Fanlass for beta reading and adding some much needed sparkle to this story. She has also written Chapter 7 as a welcome and refreshing finish to the story. I would highly recommend visiting her stories, The Doppelganger, Methos Passion and The Original Good Time Girl.**

**Chapter 5**

**Let The Games Commence**

"WAKE UP MACLEOD".

The voice of Spiros came into MacLeod's consciousness as he opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No need to worry Duncan your head is still attached".

Staggering to his feet MacLeod began to focus his eyes as he asked, "How did you manage that one Spiros?"

"Well to begin with Duncan I didn't manage anything it was all you my friend".

The puzzled look on MacLeod's face left Spiros in no doubt about the next question so he pre-empted it by answering.

"When I said it was all you, which is exactly how I defeated you. I watched as you made your attacks, which were very well executed I must say. Your concentration slipped for just a split second, that was all the time I needed to evade you and strike your neck. Let me guess you were probably thinking something like, this guy isn't that good, am I right?"

"No my last thoughts were this is just too easy." Duncan said still rubbing his neck and filled with surprise at how easily Spiros had knocked him unconscious.

"You have skill Duncan but complacency because you know you have that skill will get you killed, you can't afford to lose concentration when and if you face Castus, or you will lose your head". Spiros's face was filled with concern for his friend.

"Rest assured I won't be making that mistake again I am a very quick study Spiros, and when it comes to my head I am very happy with it staying exactly where it is, thank you very much."

On the way back to the Inn the pair continued discussing the sparring session, MacLeod was soaking up as much as he could. This lesson was one that he was determined to store in his memory alongside the numerous other ones he had acquired over the centuries.

As the two entered the Inn the receptionist called to them, she tracked Spiros with her eyes, taking in everything he had to offer from his delicious chiselled face, across his strong chest and arms to his well developed legs. Duncan was amused by how hard she was flirting with Spiros and the fact he never seemed to return hardly a glance in her direction.

"There is a gentleman in the lounge and he has asked that you both please join him as soon as you get in." The receptionist said in her best sexy seductive tone.

Spiros and MacLeod began to speak at the same time, and stopped to look at each other, as MacLeod smiled and said…

"Age before Beauty," with a chuckle Duncan indicated that Spiros should be the one to answer the receptionist for both of them.

Spiros maybe for the first time looked fully at the girl flashed his fiery blue eyes at the women at the desk and said "Thank you my dear."

Then he smiled making the receptionist almost swoon as she continued to sweep her gaze over the hunk of a man standing before her. She took a deep breath as she studied his handsome form mentally begging for him to turn around so she could but see his tight butt. Her fantasy was all too soon revealed as the two men went to find who was waiting for them.

Duncan smiled as he whispered in Spiros's ear, "The receptionist has been checking you out my friend."

"I noticed but Duncan we have far more pressing matters than that silly women to attend to. Am I teaching you nothing? Keep your concentration Highlander." Spiros smiled patting Duncan on the back. Yes he was fully aware of the glares he was receiving from the receptionist, not that Spiros wasn't used to it, Gladiators were used to such attention from passing females. It meant little to Spiros women were but passing fancy's. Yes sometimes women were a way to spend a pleasant hour or two but he had given up the idea of ever finding true love again when his one true soul mate had been murdered. Spiros thought it better to put such things out of his mind and concentrate on things that were important like keeping his head.

As they reached the door to the lounge the feeling of the presence of another immortal hit both of them simultaneously. Sitting in a chair was an older man, his hair laced with grey, wearing a very expensively tailored suit. The man arose and walked towards the two men right hand extended, neither of them offered their hands in return. The man put down his hand and motioned to two chairs.

"Please sit down gentlemen, I am…"

Spiros remembered this man – all he needed to do was add 10 or 15 years to his age and suddenly Spiros said sharply…

"Crassus".

The man shook his head.

"Not now, today I am known as Crasswell, just as you Spartacus are known today as Trapsascu".

Spiros snapped back, "You are still the Roman butcher who killed my people." Duncan could hear the scorn that hung in the air with Spiros' words. Mac also could see the hate in Spiros's eyes so he interrupted before Spiros could utter another word of anger.

"OK Spiros, I think we know what you feel about the Roman's, I can understand why but let's just see what Mr. Crasswell has to say shall we?"

"You are right Duncan my apologies" Spiros said backing down at his friends beckoning, he lit a cigarette and regained his composure. At lease Spiros appeared to be calm and collected although his emotions were still smouldering inside, Crassus would never know.

Crasswell gave a smile of thanks it seemed to MacLeod as he began to speak.

"Well gentlemen I arranged for you both to be here because you both have an interest in taking the head of Castus, Mr. MacLeod to avenge the part Castus played in the death of Miss Noel, and you Spiros for what you saw as his treachery during your time as the leader of that filthy slave rabble."

Spiros' face became incandescent with rage. Once more MacLeod sought to calm the situation, he put his hands on Spiros's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Spiros you are the one who told me we had more importune matters to discuss, please friend let us hear this man out then we can kill him. We are both stronger than Crasswell and could take his head easily."

Spiros nodded.

"Gentlemen we are getting nowhere with this name calling, can we remember we are all adults." Crasswell smiled as he spoke, Duncan and Spiros both could tell Crasswell enjoyed angering then.

"Quite right Mr. MacLeod I shall consider myself rebuked. Now I have a proposition to lay before you that should see at least one of you satisfy your desire to take the head of Castus".Crasswell went on not missing a beat.

Both men sat forwards in their chairs tentatively waiting for the details.

"For the past several hundred years I have been organizing games along the lines of the Gladiatorial games, the main difference is that all the Gladiators are immortals." Both Spiros and MacLeod looked stunned, neither man had heard of these games and each wanted to know more. Crasswell continued.

"I note your surprise and you are probably wondering why you hadn't heard anything about the games is that correct?" Spiros knew Crasswell liked pulling surprises and being in a position of control.

Both men nodded.

"The games began in Bavaria as a way for me to eliminate the competition, without the risk of loosing my own head. The aristocrats or as they are called today the elite discovered one of our games and became interested in them, they even funded the prize money on offer, such was their fascination with the events".

MacLeod with disbelief in his voice said. "You mean there are mortals who know of our existence and they pay to see us kill each other?"

Crasswell's reply was even more unbelievable. "The elite are mortals, but they think that the quickening they see, when one of us has his head taken, is the presence of Lucifer taking possession of the soul, the elite worship Lucifer as their God".

"You mean to tell us that these elite are Devil worshipers?" Spiros looked at Crasswell as though he was a lunatic,

"That Spiros is precisely what they believe, that is why they fund the games, they think they are offering a sacrifice to their God Lucifer. The same people are funding this so-called New World Order, it all started in Bavaria with the Illuminati in 1776. All the major political leaders from the countries of the world belong to these Illuminati, that is why the games are kept secret". Crasswell explained further.

Duncan asked "I remember a speech President George H.W. Bush gave in 1991 about this New World Order". MacLeod's memory of the Bush speech was answered by Crasswell.

"Bush has been to many of our games and his son's also attend. I have spoken with Bush many times and he has told me of the plans for this New World order, they intend to enslave the population and they will do this by cunning and subtle ways, according to him they will make the population believe there is a threat to the nation, and this will make the people beg them to take control and protect them from harm. The government will have total control and there will be virtually no resistance. They will have done what Rome did and it will be the people who have asked to be made slaves. It is a very subtle and clever plan." Crasswell laughed, Spiros was surprised but realized if this was true Crasswell would be just the kind of man to be at the centre of such games. Crasswell was self's centred, power hunger and had a touch of madness in him where he would do anything to get what he wanted.

MacLeod looked at Spiros and both men appeared visibly shaken. After a moment's pause Spiros said, "Well I led the Third Servile War and from what I have just heard I am going to start a Fourth Servile War, these Illuminati slave masters will not get away with their insane plans."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Highlander is owned by Panzer/Davis. **

**I would like to thank my good friend Fanlass for beta reading and adding some much needed sparkle to this story. She has also written Chapter 7 as a welcome and refreshing finish to the story. I would highly recommend visiting her stories, The Doppelganger, Methos Passion and The Original Good Time Girl.**

Chapter 6

Those who are about to die salute you

In a small industrial estate, an abandoned warehouse was the venue for the games. Mr Crasswell had given the two men directions the previous night, it was only three quarters of a mile from the Coaching Inn, the two men walked the short distance discussing what they intended to do if they survived these bizarre games. Ducan wanted Spiros to come to Paris with him and meet Joe and "Adam." Spiros agreed a trip to Paris would be nice.

As MacLeod and Spiros approached the warehouse the figure of Crasswell flanked by several heavily armed security men was silhouetted in the partially open double doors of the entrance, at least a dozen limousines some with diplomatic number plates were on the large parking lot in front of the warehouse.

"Welcome gentlemen I trust you are rested and ready to compete". Crasswell's enthusiastic greeting was met by distasteful looks from MacLeod and Spiros, neither man was in the mood to exchange pleasantries.

"OK Mr. Crasswell let's get on with it", MacLeod impatiently barked.

"All in good time Mr. MacLeod, if you will go with Forbes he will show you where you can prepare yourself, I hope you and Spartacus, sorry I mean Spiros don't mind sharing, You will hear your names called out when it is time for you to do battle, and Good luck to each of you".

"We don't need luck Crasswell thanks all the same". Was MacLeod's terse reply.

The large bulky frame of Forbes led the two men to a small former office that still had a desk, old files lay on top of a small filing cabinet, there were two arm chairs and a table with various drinks both alcoholic and non-alcoholic. The door closed behind Forbes as MacLeod reached towards the drinks and poured himself a glass of orange juice, before he could take a sip Spiros said, "I wouldn't touch that stuff if I were you Duncan".

With a puzzled look MacLeod asked, "Why do you think it could be poisoned".

"No Duncan not poisoned it could be laced with tranquilizers, I remember that trick was played on Crixus just before we broke out of the Ludus, better to be cautious my friend". MacLeod put the glass down untouched. The two men decided there was no turning back and this was something they had to do if they were ever going to live with themselves.

Silence filled the room until the sound of the intercom system screeched, "the next contest will be between Spiros and Castus still undefeated the champion of the games."

Turning to Macleod Spiros said as he shook the Highlanders hand, "well his reign as champion is about to come to a swift end my friend."

As Spiros opened the door MacLeod smiled and simply said, "see you later my friend".

Twenty minutes had elapsed when the intercom screeched, "the next contest will be between Duncan MacLeod the Highlander and Castus still undefeated champion of the games".

MacLeod's head was spinning the thought that Spiros had fallen forced Duncan to think that maybe this time his luck had finally run out, the thought soon passed, as he remembered how he had faced other immortals far older and more powerful and still managed to come out on top, Grayson for example was over a thousand years older than he was and still he had managed to defeat him.

MacLeod opened the door to the office and was led away by the familiar bulky Forbes, along a passage way and into what looked like a circus ring, the audience was like a who's who of the aristocracy and politicians even Kissinger was there. Flags of many nations and one that had an all seeing eye placed central to the others. MacLeod's gaze was drawn to a cage just outside the circus ring, in it stood Spiros with some kind of metal collar around his neck.

Looking towards the box where Mr. Crasswell sat MacLeod shouted, "what is this madness, why has Spiros been caged like an animal, what do you want Crasswell you bastard"?

Standing Crasswell replied, "I want you to make a choice Mr. MacLeod, do you want to live or die"?

"What are you talking about, I thought I was here to fight not have a philosophy discussion."

"Well Mr. MacLeod you have choices to make, the first choice, if you want to live, is easy all you have to do is to take Spiros's head, he's in a cage and the device around his neck only requires you to pull the chord and his head will be severed".

"Crasswell you are insane, I will never take an unarmed man's head".

"That is unfortunate for you Mr. MacLeod because that leads us to your second choice, which is that you face Castus and Rodrigues the Spaniard together and that choice will get you killed."

"Crasswell you know the rules there is only one on one in our game."

"Ah yes Mr. MacLeod but Rodrigues isn't one of our special kind if you catch my meaning, So what is it to be Spiros and life or Castus, Rodrigues and death?"

"You Bastard, I will fight Castus Rodrigues and then you are next Crasswell."

"Very brave but foolish Mr. MacLeod."

Castus entered the ring he looked like a giant, Rodrigues was almost as massive, both men faced Crasswell and then the audience before uttering, "we who are about to die salute you."

MacLeod held his trusted Katana the two men he faced were armed with two swords each, Castus the two Gladius short stabbing swords and Rodrigues two rapiers.

Moving like lightning MacLeod managed to dodge every attack of Castus and tried to trap Rodrigues into lunging at him Rodrigues had been schooled well and avoided the temptation, after five minutes Castus was getting frustrated and impatient to dispatch the troublesome Highlander, MacLeod had managed to avoid the ferocious attacks of Castus the man mountain, and then a chance opened up and Castus struck taking the head from the shoulders in one almighty stroke, Rodrigues body hit the ground with a sickening thud. That split second saw Castus look in disbelief and that was all the time that Duncan needed to strike, Castus had made the same mistake Duncan had, when he sparred with Spiros, that split second saw Castus head fall and the qickening that followed was almost drowned out by the sound of the cheering audience, MacLeod fell to his knees as the last lightening spark flashed.

Getting to his feet Duncan glanced at the box where Crasswell had been, the box was empty, Crasswell had beaten a hasty retreat during the quickening knowing that the Highlander was a man of his word, Crasswell decided to run rather than loose his head. Duncan went over and freed Spiros the two men left the circus with the crowd still chanting Highlander, Highlander, Highlander…

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Highlander is owned by Panzer/Davis. **

**I would like to thank my good friend Fanlass for beta reading and adding some much needed sparkle to this story. She has also written Chapter 7 as a welcome and refreshing finish to the story. I would highly recommend visiting her stories, The Doppelganger, Methos Passion and The Original Good Time Girl.**

Chapter 7

Paris Pleasure and Pursuit

Macleod and Spiros were still laughing as they entered Joe's Bar, they had spent the flight to Paris discussing just how they were going to track down Crasswell. Le Blues Bar was quiet but it was a Monday night and Joe didn't offer entertainment until Thursday. Methos was sitting at his regular table sharing a bottle of Scotch with a pretty dark haired women. Joe was behind the bar chatting with a few of the regulars.

Spiros felt the strong Buzz hit him as soon as he walked through the door, he looked at MacLeod and questioned him as to who they were meeting.

"Spiros he is just an old friend he's been out of town a while but flew in a week or two before I met you, I have not even asked him by what name he's going by these days. But be careful he's a little paranoid and suspicious and cynical. But you get used to him and his ways after a while."

"Sounds like my first teacher Remus, by the Gods the man could make me crazy, he'd have you convinced there was someone after your head every moment of every day." Spiros laughed. "But on the good side he did teach me how to survive as an immortal and play the game, he was a master strategist."

The lights in the bar were low and Methos glanced toward the two immortals coming towards him. He clearly could see the silhouette of Duncan MacLeod, but Methos took out his blade not recognizing the man with Mac.

Spiros halted seeing the glimmer of the tall thin immortal's sword. "Duncan you're sure he and you are friends?"

"Spiros don't worry he is just paranoid as hell." then turning to Methos Mac said "Hey old man it's just me and a friend, I'd like you to meet Spiros."

Methos put his sword back in his coat and bent over and whispered to the lady at the table, then took a few steps forward to greet MacLeod. Immediately his gaze went to Spiros and the uncertain look on his face changed into a large smile as Methos reached out to take Spiros's hand.

"Artorius, its so good to see you again, I thought perhaps you were dead. Its been too long my friend!" Methos laughed.

"Remus, you sly dog, well if anyone would be still alive it would be you, Its so good to see you again!" and the two men embraced.

Joe walked over from the bar "Artorius, Remus , Mac do you know what going on? Those are Roman names. In fact Remus was one of the names Methos used when he was in Rome, so who is Artorius?"

Methos looked up at Joe with daggers in his eyes "thank you so much Joeseph for telling everyone in the room of my alias. Artorius I'd like you to meet Joe Dawson my personal watcher and bibliographer. Artorius was one of my students so Mac I hope you really are his friend I do not want a repeat of the last time you met one of my students." Methos seemed to be in a huff. "Artorius come join me and a friend for a drink, Mac why don't you stay and catch up with Joe!"

Spiros laughed and just shook his head and put his arm around his old teacher. "Sure Remus, I'll be right back Duncan we have a lot of catching up to do, and I am called Spiros these days I haven't heard the name Artorius in 2,000 years. Since you gave it me."

"Hey Artorius was the Roman name that means "noble strength." it fits you and we couldn't go around calling you by your old slave name any more, now could we?. It drew too much attention to you, and isn't that one of the first things I taught you, blend in don't stick out. Of course that was always pretty difficult for you not to stand out in a crowd. Hey you look good for an old gladiator." Methos smiled as he brought Spiros to his table in the back of the bar.

"And you are Methos, I should have know it even then I heard stories about Methos." Spiros said.

"Well we all have our secrets and I trust you will keep mine, for now just call me Doc or Edwin for I am now Dr ME Stacy, formally of Chicago and I'd like to introduce you to my friend Miss Rachael MacLeod, same clan different vintage. She knows about us immortals. She came to town to visit Mac but since he wasn't here I have been entertaining her for the past few days. Rachael I'd like you to meet a very old friend of mine Spiros." Methos was playful in his introduction. Rachael was in her early forties but looked younger with striking black hair and a lovely figure and face.

"So nice to meet you Spiros, I meet so few of Methos's old friends, its a pleasure." Rachael smiled back at Spiros.

"Rachael didn't you just hear me explain to Spiros not to call me that in public! Is everyone here trying to out me and get me killed tonight! Just please do me a favour Rachel please entertain Spiros while I have a talk with Joe and Mac and do not call me Methos." Methos tilted his head and gave her that half smile he was so famous for, then kissed her on the cheek and waltzed away.

"Is he always like that?" Spiros asked.

"Most of the time he's worse." Rachael laughed.

"Good then he hasn't changed one bit in 2,000 years, same old Methos." Spiros smiled "its good to know something's never change. Miss Macleod."

"Rachael please, and do you want some Scotch? Methos bought the bottle and I can tell you its good."

"So Rachael how do you know our mutual friend? And yes I'd love a glass please." Spiros asked.

"Back about 15 years ago Duncan needed help and our mutual friend left his dying wife to come to see me in order to get the Clan MacLeod's Claymore to help Duncan out of a rather large problem. I remember giving him quite a difficult time. But he was persistent and I finally gave in and followed him to Paris. By the time I got here everything was fine. I stayed with Duncan a while but he did not need to spend his days protecting a wee women like me. I went back to Glenfinnan Scotland where I have run a pub and was on the town council until recently. When I get some free time I still visit Paris and my friends here." Rachel voice was live velvet and smooth and soft as it washed over Spiros. " So how do you know our friend Methos?"

"Oh that is a long story."

"Well it seems Methos, Joe and Mac are in an argument now and if I know them it could last a while. We have this almost full bottle of good Scotch and the night is young, tell me your tale, honestly it couldn't be any stranger than anything Duncan or Methos have told me." Rachael smiled and poured Spiros a drink.

Spiros was intrigued by this women, she knew immortals and yet she had no fear of them, and counted his teacher as her friend. She was not any child, there were a few gray strains in her hair but she carried herself with grace and dignity. Her beauty was one that transcended time, Spiros knew she would somehow be just as beautiful at 60 as she was now or had been at 25. She was intelligent and spoke with manners, this Rachel MacLead was a true classey women, he enjoyed how she called herself a wee women who Duncan shouldn't spend his time protecting. Spiros thought Duncan had made a very big mistake because Rachel was the sort of women, who was extremely worth protecting. Funny he hadn't felt that way in longer than he could remember.

"Where to begin" Spiros said a bit flustered.

"The Beginning is always a good place to start." Rachael smiled back at him.

"My name was Spartacus and I led the Third Servile War against the Romans. I did not know I was immortal. Methos, he called himself Remus back then was a chariot driver in Circus Maximus and he joined my slave army after Crixus a good friend was killed."

"You are trying to tell me you were The Spartacus?" Rachael asked, she gave Spiros a better look. He had muscles to spare under his jacket and a strong jaw but she saw pain in his blue eyes. "I am so sorry for all you had to endure in your mortal life." she said not out of pity but out of empathy.

Spiros reached over and touched Rachel hand, she took his in hers and they intertwined their fingers.

"You are not a wee women by any means" Spiros said to her.

"Thank you Spiros, but I am compared to you." Rachael bowed her head and looked away.

Spiros took his other hand and touched her chin pushing it back so he could see her eyes. "Rachael I like to get to know you, if that would be OK? You are different from any other woman that I have met in a very, very long time."

"Oh I am not that special, just a Scottish lass, that enjoys spending time with mature men, OK maybe Methos is something way past mature." she laughed. "Or sometime immature I think, but he's just a friend, I am not his type." she nervously smiled.

"Too bad for Methos, what about Duncan?"

"We had a few moments but as I said I don't want him spending his days protecting a wee woman like me."

"Rachael I told you before you are not a wee women."

Methos suddenly appeared at the table "Spiros, Rachael sorry to abandon you but, hey I know it's been 2000 year but what's a few hours between friends. Rachael why don't you take Spiros back to my place. It looks like we are going to be having a healthy discussion over here for a while longer and Spiros Rachael's been staying in my spare room anyway. Chez hotel Stacy. We'll meet you back there in a couple of hours. What do you say? OK Kids go have fun drink my liquor and eat my food, Go get out of here, I stay with the two old stick in the muds and finish this argument." Methos smiled with a mischievous grin.

Spiros and Rachael walked out of the bar. "What was that about" Spiros asked.

"Are you telling me you understand Methos' motives?"

"No I haven't a clue what he's up to" Spiros lied. He could see well enough his old teacher was playing match maker and for once he didn't mind, the prospect of the pleasure to come from Rachel's company excited him, his usually steady pulse began to quicken at the thought of spending time with this beautiful mortal woman. "So is his place far?"

"No Just a couple of blocks." she replied then shivered the famous Paris weather had a chill in the air.

"Here take my jacket I insist." Spiros said as he took it off and helped Rachael put in on.

"OK now tell me all about the Third Servile War and how you became Methos's student"

"Anything you wish my lady." Spiros said as they joined hands and walked to Methos's Flat.

Back at the Bar Mac finally noticed Spiros was gone.

"Methos where is Spiros?"Mac said with a wisp of anger in his voice.

"Oh he's off to fight the fifth Servile War." Methos laughed. "and that's the worst one any man can fight because its one he can't win that one."

"What the hell are you talking about, I was just explaining to you and Joe all about what Spiros and I have been through this week and you're being cryptic, Methos!"

"Sorry Mac he left with Rachael MacLeod five minuets ago, hey they are fumigating my place, Bloody hell you know how much I hate bugs, can I stay at the barge tonight?"Methos looked so serious.

"Sure Methos the couch is always yours, Rachael! So that was her in the shadows? Joe you've got to do something with these lights.! I didn't even know she was in town." Mac spit back at Methos.

MacLeod paused as he realized Methos had arranged for Spiros and Rachael to be alone at his place, then said.

"Hang on a minute Methos you're such a liar, fumigating your place indeed, more like you are getting the two of them together."

"Well I'm sure they'll both have lots to talk about." Methos gave a knowing devious smile as he spoke. "Shall we be off." Methos yawed. "Come on old buddy let's all just go to the barge and talk about this maybe over a game of cards, coming Joe?" Methos said as he walked to the door.

"Fine we are coming but you cheat at cards Methos."

Methos replied trying to sound hurt, but smirking at the same time.

"I never cheat Joseph, I'm just a better player than either you or MacLeod."

At the barge the card game had been going for half an hour, Methos sat with most of the poker chips in front of him, Joe had just thrown another useless hand on the table as he protested to MacLeod.

"I told you Mac he cheats, I don't know how he does it but I'll find out and when I do…"

Joe's rant was cut short by his cell phone ringing, he flipped open the display cover to answer it. Nodding his head and looking concerned he ended the call and looked at MacLeod as he spoke.

"That was Dobbs he's the guy who watches Crasswell, bad news Mac Crasswell is in Paris he arrived just after you and Spiros, God only knows what he's got planned but I bet it ain't going to be good my friend."

MacLeod threw his cards down looked at Joe and Methos and said.

"We've got to warn Spiros, Methos phone your place, tell him to stay put until we get there!"

At Methos's home.

Spiros moved closer to Rachael leaned over and just before he could kiss her the phone rang. Under his breath Spiros was cursing the timing of the call. Rachael picked up the receiver and listened before passing it to Spiros.

Hanging up the receiver Spiros calmly told Rachael; "it looks like we'll be having company Methos Duncan and Joe are on their way over, something to do with Crasswell, you know the guy me and Duncan had such a good time with back in England. I hope we can continue where we left off later Rachael, I really would like to get to know everything about you?"

Rachael smiling seductively licked her lips and said. "Aye that can definitely be arranged."

The End?


End file.
